Did You Forget Something?
by ssavaged
Summary: This is how 'The Real Paul Anka' should have gone. RORYJESS MATURE


This is what should have happened in The Real Paul Anka.

Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB, so no threats please.

Review, and tell me what you think puh-lease. :)

---

Did You Forget Something?

I couldn't even turn on my car because my body was so rattled. What was I thinking? I kissed Jess. And not because I love him, it was because I wanted to get back at Logan for cheating on me. Wasn't it?

He was so mad. Well, shouldn't he be? I admitted to his face that my whole ploy was to kiss him just so I had something to shock Logan with. No way could that snobby Yale-boy have guessed that his Come Back girl, who he so often resorted to lastly, could have managed something so deceiving. Now I hated him all over again.

No.. I really didn't.

Once those blonde curls passed through my mind again, and the way he continued to try and sweep me off my feet, or even those baby blue eyes, I would fall madly back in love with Logan Huntzberger. I mean, there were so many things I could remember that would make me wish I was with him again, kissing him like we weren't in an enormous argument. Although, there were also many things I would think of that could make me wish I had never met the brat. What is love, anyhow?

I managed to start my car, pulling out about two inches before slamming the brakes hard. A couple of pedestrians jumped in surprise, however I couldn't have focused on them to apologize even if I wanted to.

Is this what I want? Do I even love Logan? Have I loved him to begin with? Did I truly love Dean? Yes, that's where this all started: Dean. Of course I had to go and sleep with Dean, just after Jess had left, for what I thought was final. I broke up his marriage. Marriage! And then I can't even hold that relationship up for a couple of months and I end up lonely, heartbroken, suddenly yearning for another badboy amongst the good ones. Thank God Logan was there to drop in. And now I had him hooked, madly in love with me. But is this truly what I want?

Jess was always there for me, except when the troubles of his own consumed him. I must have been the worst package of drama he could have picked up, yet he stuck with me anyhow. And sure he wasn't the greatest boyfriend, but he was there. He wasn't boring, or he didn't try too hard. Jess and I had too much in common for him to already try and win me over again if he had me. I think that's what I liked about our relationship anyhow. Except for now, after three years, I know he's been pining. First he admits he loves me and runs off, makes an attempt to get me to run away with him and leaves after I reject him; Jess visits me at my grandparents' house and shakes me up to the point where I move back to my mother's house and return to Yale, and here I was, treating him more horribly than I could have ever predicted.

And, my God, he wrote a book!

Jess was finally getting his life back together, and he wanted to share it with me what he had accomplished, even after all our hardships. Then I waltz in, or something of the sort, completely initiate a kiss, and leave him heartbroken yet again. Couldn't there possibly be something wrong with the Gilmore blood? Or am I just not the person I wanted to be?

But back to the main question: What do I want?

At the sound of my car door slamming behind me, and my heels clicking against the sidewalk quickly, I knew this is exactly where I want to be. I was nearly breaking into a run as I reach the door, pulling it open with all my might.

Jess had been turned around, and so just his face welcomed me with complete surprise. Only for a second I hesitated, but it was just to take in before me what I had missed out on earlier. Here was the boy I had known so long ago to prank, and wreak havoc among small towns, with a publishing business, taking off on a foot neither I nor Luke, or even my mother, knew existed. His hair had remained the same lock of complete wonder, although slightly shorter than I remember and looking as wonderful as before. I could tell he had tried to dress up in the tiniest way for this event, although his wardrobe of punk and oldschool completely screamed out, "The old Jess Mariano!"

This was Jess, my Jess, and how had I not realized this before?

"Did you forget something?" He asked softly. I could hear the hurt in his voice and I wanted to soak up all I could. Mix it with the pain of the years without him.

Biting my lip, I pressed forward, moving quicker than I knew we Gilmores could go. "Yes, what I want." I breathed, closing the gap between us.

And with his face of complete alarm, and my arms sneaking around his neck, I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

Within seconds, Jess had forgotten all surprise, anger, pain, and was returning my kiss with the hunger I had, for so long, desired. His left arm had claimed territory on my mid back; His right hand had found its way to my lower back, pressing our bodies even tighter together. I could have stayed in this position forever, kissing my Jess for all eternity.

Softly, I bit his lower lip, and both of his parted. Our tongues had reunited and began to explore each other's mouths as we hadn't in a very long time. I surely didn't want Jess to think of this as just another act to use him purely for teasing Logan, so I had to make sure it was completely obvious.

I broke from his lips and made a trail to the right side of his chin, nipping at the soft skin I had missed over the years. My left arm quickly slid under Jess' arm and around his upper back, my right hand resting against his defined chest for support. I could tell Jess' hand had found its way underneath my shirt at the warm touch of his skin against mine. My body shivered as my lower back was exposed to the cool air of the room. I pressed closer against him, our chests touching and he immediately used both of his hands to help.

After our previous experience in this stage, I knew Jess wouldn't take this any further. Unless I wanted him to.

Slowly, I found my hands sliding under his black jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and arms with ease. Jess broke from my lips, looking into my eyes as if asking for permission. As soon as I pressed my lips against his with urgency, he immediately understood the point I was getting across. I'm no longer a girl; I can handle the womanly things.

He backed me into a wall as I lifted his shirt, running my fingers along his stomach, chest, and finally ripping the white material off him altogether. I was hardly even given a chance to look at his toned skin, his defined chest, since he was quick to kiss me as he tugged at the buttons on my jacket. These were hardly a problem, seeing as it was on the floor in a matter of seconds. And now it was his turn.

Jess began by kissing my neck, then biting, tugging, sucking, and anything else to make me quiver beneath him. I moaned softly, my own arms under his, nails working at his back. We were finally unleashing the hunger of about three years.

I don't even remember when it happened, but somehow my tee ended up on the floor beside his, and the rest of the evidence our little session was giving out. It felt so good to be pressed against him, to be embraced in his strong arms. His heart was beating at a record pace, although mine was probably even faster.

My legs had a mind of their own as they had lifted, wrapping themselves around Jess' waist. This hardly slowed his progress, in fact, it increased his speed. He was pressing me harder against the wall, lips and tongue trailing down my neck and to my chest. I was forced to hold onto a high shelf with one hand for support, my other tangled in the silky locks atop his head. Arching my back, Jess continued for a few more seconds before pulling me away from the wall, his arms clinging to me securely. We managed to lay on the floor without any damage having been done, although a few giggles were emitted here and there. He was tickling my skin like no other had done before.

His weight felt incredible against me, although I found myself reaching for him as he worked down to my stomach, trailing with his tongue. Those brown eyes never left mine, and I swear I could see a slight smirk on his face. As if he read my thoughts, Jess was back on top of me, arms on both sides of my body, holding his own over me. I sighed as his weight shifted, finding myself clawing at his back again.. something he truly seemed to like. It always encouraged him, I should say.

I was biting at his shoulder, legs still wrapped around his waist as I began to tug at his belt. Jess stopped, rising above me, brushing my hand away from his buckle.

I sat up, confused, pressing my weight against my elbows. "What's wrong?" I whispered, afraid suddenly, if he should continue to feel used. This wasn't why I was doing this; I loved him. I just didn't know how to tell him.

"Nothing," He smiled, sensing my worry. He was quick to kiss the tip of my nose, and stand up, holding a hand out above me. "Let's just go upstairs."

I nodded, gathering the bits of my clothes as he did the same with his own. Although quickly I was back against his warm frame, his arm around me as I did so. We were continuing towards the stairs when I stopped him abruptly, finding his hand with mine and giving it a light squeeze.

"Jess," My words were barely audible, but I knew he could still hear me. "I love you."

And I looked up to meet a pair of gleaming eyes, and a soft smile. He brought my hand to his lips and breathed against my fingers, "I know," Before he kissed them and tugged me up the stairs.

Yes, this is exactly what I had wanted, no doubt about it.

---

Should I continue? Or is it just oneshot material?

REVIEW! Tell me what you think I should do.


End file.
